The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying information regarding medical imaging scans. Embodiments include an operator-interactive computer system interfaced with a medical imaging system.
Medical imaging systems perform scans of objects and provide displayed information to users through an operator console, which can be stationary or mobile. First forms of displayed information are images of the scanned object for a user to view. It has become more common in the medical field for images to be stored, distributed, and viewed in digital form using computer technology. In addition, users set up scan protocols and other scan related parameters before a scan, and then see details related to medical imaging scans on the displays of the operator console. Providing useful and easy to understand information to users is needed to improve efficiency and quality. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide users with improved systems and methods for displaying information related to variable duration image scans.